It Takes My Pain Away
by Shimizu Asuka
Summary: Sasuke thinks the only way to get rid of his emotional pain is through cutting. Can Naruto get through to him or is he just too stubborn? NaruSasu. Light Shounen Ai. Twoshot? Not rated for graphic detail.
1. Part One

A/N: This story is rated for content or the issue. There is not a lot of graphic content. A little mention of blood and scars and stuff.

I just felt like writing something different then what is normally written about Sasuke and Naruto.

Well..if you don't like reading about cutting and stuff and still decide to read this then I expect that you won't flame. It' s just common sense.

Anyways. Here's my story.  
Shimizu Asuka

**

* * *

**

**It Takes My Pain Away  
**_Part One_

----

Sasuke looked at the grade of his test and it made him sick. How could he get below a ninety? That was unacceptable. Anything below a ninety got him a good lecture about his perfect brother. Good god how he hated those lectures. He knew that he would never be as good as his brother Itachi. His parents were oblivious to the fact that Itachi was a super genius and Sasuke was just smart. They were proud of him; just not as proud as they were of Itachi. Everything that Sasuke did Itachi did better. That was always the way of it. Sasuke would think of something and do it, andhis parents would praise him. Itachi would then do the exact same thing, just ten times better. He envied his brother and hated him too. He had never felt so much hatred towards one person before. That is until he met himself. He hated that he wasn't smart enough or good enough. These thoughts had made Sasuke, the younger, less perfect version of Itachi, do something he knew hewould really regret.

Sasuke had taken out a blade. He had broken open a razor and taken it, throwing out the remnants of it. Sasuke had dragged it across his skin lightly. He winced but did not stop. It hurt, but he knew it was something Itachi would never do. The risk of getting caught was too high. Sasuke didn't care though; all he cared about was pushing down harder.

----

Sasuke woke up groggily. He didn't want to get up. It was too bright. He heard a knock on his door. He pulled his arm down under the blanket and told them to come in.

'Come on little brother. Get out of bed. It's time for you to go to school.'

Sasuke hated his brother, that smirk he always gave him. Oh how he hated that smirk. Unfortunately his brother was right and he got out of bed grumbling.

Sasuke had just brushed his teeth and hair and chose the long sleeved shirt that he would wear today. A dark green one with navy and white stripes going over his chest. He matched it with a pair of jeans and looked at himself in the mirror, he sighed. Another day in the life of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke walked to school and was very… frustrated… by the fan girls that were following him. He always hated it when the fan girls followed him. The Uchiha wished that he could just yell at them and knock some sense into them; they honestly needed it. He knew he was good looking but he didn't have the beauty of a certain blonde he knew. That was beauty, not Sasuke. He was someone who just wanted to be left alone. He didn't smile very often and he wasn't a very happy person either. He just wanted something else to do besides throwing out gifts and letters from his stupid fan club.

They just didn't get it.

Sasuke was relieved when he saw the school_. None of these girls are in my class today; I'll be fine once I get into the building. _

----

Sasuke made it to his first class without getting trampled. He was so happy to get rid of those stupid girls. He sighed as he sat down and waited for class to start.

The teacher came in and started explaining the day's assignment. He tried to get his head around it but it was the one thing in math he didn't get. He tried to understand but it just made it harder when everyone else understood it and he didn't. He was getting annoyed now. He was trying his best and the teacher still yelled at him for not paying attention. He asked to be excused, he had to go to the bathroom, he needed a quick fix for his stress.

----

Naruto was wandering the halls, he didn't want to go to math. Math was boring and he didn't get it. He found himself passing by the bathroom when he heard crying and moans of poorly concealed pain anddecided to go see what was going on in there.

Naruto opened the door and saw Sasuke, the most popular guy in school. He had a blade in his hand and he was lowering it to his arm. An arm that had a lot of cuts on it. Older ones as well as newer ones that were bleeding. He was shocked. How could someone like Sasuke, who had perfect grades and perfect looks, do that? It couldn't be for attention. He had enough of that as it was. Why?

'Don't you think that's enough,' Naruto asked Sasuke looking to the boy's face. He saw the boy's eyes widen under his bangs.

'Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here,' Sasuke said trying to cover his arm. He didn't want to get blood on his shirt though so it was hard. He didn't have a cloth either so there was blood all over the counter of the sink.

'It's okay. I've already seen it,' Naruto said walking over to the paper towel and getting some. He then walked over to the sink and wet it. 'Why?'

'It's none of your business. I'll do what I want to my own body,' Sasuke said watching the boy fold it so it looked like a small rectangle.

'That's very stupid. Now give me your arm.'

'No.'

'Do you want to bleed all over the place?' Naruto said watching the boy's face change quickly. He reluctantly held out an arm. 'Didn't think so. Everyone knows that you need a cloth to catch any blood. If you're going to hurt yourself, at least be smart about it.'

'Why are you helping me?' Sasuke said feeling his arm start to feel soothed from the cold cloth.

'You just look like you need it.'

'I _do not_ need help,' Sasuke said finally pulling his arm out of Naruto's hands. He grabbed the cloth before it hit the floor and put it back on his arm.

'I didn't mean psychologist help. Just help from a friend,' Naruto said smiling at the vulnerability of this side of Sasuke.

'You're not my friend. Go away. I was fine before you got here,' Sasuke said, he could feel tears in his eyes. He was determined not to cry; he couldn't cry, his reputation depended on it.

'You aren't fine. You need support or you'll get worse. For being smart you can really be stupid sometimes.' Naruto looked at Sasuke; the boy was starting to cry. He walked slowly over to him and considered hugging him. He didn't want to lose his arms though. Instead he just put on hand on the boy's arm; this was a trigger for the already crying boy. He started sobbing harder and wrapped his arms around Naruto, the blonde boy put his arms around Sasuke. The dark haired boy tightened his grip on Naruto and the boy had to ask, just one more time.

'Why? Sasuke please tell me,' Naruto said.

Sasuke pulled away a little and Naruto saw a single tear fall down the boy's face, he swept it away with his thumb.

'It takes my pain away.'

----

* * *

A/N: Well that is that. I hope it was okay. 

Please review and tell me what you thought.

Thanks  
Shimizu Asuka

* * *


	2. Part Two

W a r n i n g: There is talk of suicide and also some yaoi. Don't like. Don't read.

Standard Disclaimers apply.

A/N: I got some reviews from people who wanted me to write another chapter for this story so here it is. Part 2.

Shimizu Asuka

**

* * *

**

**It Takes My Pain Away  
**_Part Two_

_----_

_'It takes my pain away'_

Sasuke had said that; and it had chilled Naruto's blood. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Those words kept ringing in his head and if they didn't stop then he didn't know what he was going to do. He needed to think of something else but anytime he tried it would chant louder in his head. Maybe it was a hint.

Yeah, a hint that he was insane.

He knew that Sasuke didn't want attention about his… very special… problem. He knew that he didn't want the school to know. But he wanted to help so bad. Even if it was only something small. Sasuke was in pain. Unbearable pain. He knew that. He had a personal experience with self-injury. One of his closest friends died from it before he could help him. It tore him up inside thinking about Sasuke. Would Sasuke kill himself too or was this only temporary?

Naruto didn't know what to do. Maybe he could talk to Sasuke after school or in the halls. Sasuke might think he was prying. Sasuke might think that Naruto cared about him more then a friend. Or maybe Sasuke might fall into his arms like he had in the bathroom. Secretly Naruto hoped for the last one. Not because he liked guys or anything but it was good for Sasuke to break down and think about what he was doing.

Naruto still wanted to know what was wrong with Sasuke. He knew that cutting was taking his pain away; but what had caused the pain in the first place?

----

Sasuke was wandering through the halls of the school. He was still slightly shaken by his confrontation with a certain blonde named Naruto. He was lost for words. Was it luck or fate that Naruto had walked in when he had? What would've made Sasuke stop if the blonde hadn't walked in? Sasuke knew the answer but he really didn't want to think about it. Nothing. Nothing else would've stopped him. He wouldn't have stopped on his own. The only way he would've stopped was if someone had walked in. He hadn't thought about it that much; he had been so preoccupied with thoughts of relief. Relief of the guiltiest kind. Sasuke closed his eyes. He couldn't stand the inner turmoil going on inside of him. He couldn't think about anything but the hatred he felt for his brother.

'Hey Sasuke,' a girl said from behind him.

It was Sakura.

'Why don't you girls understand? I don't like you and you're annoying. Just go away and don't talk to me again.'

'But Sasuke-kun…' she started. There were snickers all around as he stomped away leaving the girl with a broken heart.

----

Naruto had seen the whole thing. It was natural to blow off steam after your found out. It's a relief in a way. It can also be bad if you don't know when to stop. Sasuke was walking out of the building now. It was Naruto's chance to go talk to him.

Naruto rushed out the door after Sasuke. He was getting some weird looks from the people around but he didn't care. If he had to go through the worst kind of glares and rumors then so be it. As long as Sasuke was alive. He couldn't bear losing someone else to suicide. If someone else close to him died of suicide… he didn't even want to think about it.

----

'Sasuke!' Naruto said to the boy who was running away from the school; no doubt crying.

When Sasuke heard Naruto's voice he stopped running and turned around.He saw Naruto running over to him and felt his arms snake their way around him.

'Naruto…' he breathed into the boy's hair. Sasuke closed his eyes and let his arms wrap around Naruto.

'Sasuke, its okay. You don't have to run. I can help you if you want me to. You can talk to me. I promise I won't tell anyone. Trust me. I know what its like.'

'You cut?' Sasuke asked him resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

'No, worse. I had a friend who was so depressed that he cut and soon that wasn't enough and he killed himself cutting more then he could handle. It was horrible. He lost too much blood and no one was there. He died alone, in every way possible. That is not something I want to happen to you. You don't deserve that. Not when you're not alone,' Naruto said. He looked at Sasuke to see that he was crying silent tears of… a mix of things… happiness, sadness and frustration.

'Naruto… thank you. Stay with me. Help me. I can't do this alone. No one else understands,' Sasuke said just over a whisper.

'I think we have some company at the moment,' Naruto said chuckling. Sasuke could feel Naruto's body moving in time with his laughs. He didn't want to let go but didn't want to make it look like he was desperate.

'What is the meaning of this Sasuke-kun?' Sakura asked him looking somewhere between furious and devastated. 'Why did you let that low life hold onto you like that? Why didn't you hurt him? Why didn't you…'

'Why don't you mind your own business you oblivious idiot,' Sasuke said interrupting her.

'Sasuke-kunnnn,' Sakura said in a whiny voice. He visibly cringed at the annoying voice.

'What is your problem? Stop being so selfish. You can't have me. None of you can. There is only one person who I truly need in this school.'

Naruto looked at him and Sasuke winked.

'And who would that be?' a girl with long blonde hair asked him. All the girls were looking at him now.

'That would be the absolutely gorgeous blonde next to me of course,' Sasuke said pulling Naruto close to him. 'I really mean it too,' he whispered before he kissed Naruto in front of the crowd of boys and girls.

Okay so maybe Naruto did like a guy. But just the one.

----

**The End?**

* * *

A/N: So there you go, part 2. I think that I could probably write something more but I kind of like how it is right now. I think that the end was cute so yeah.. 

If you want to read more NaruSasu goodness then go to my profile I gots lots of goodies to fill the void.

Please review people. You wanted a sequal and I gave you one so please?

Thanks  
Shimizu Asuka

* * *


End file.
